US Patent Publication Nos. 2008/0179456 A1 and 2009/0283636 A1 propose making various types of equipment installed within an aircraft movable so that the layout of the equipment within the aircraft can be altered, an example of a piece of such movable equipment being a lavatory unit constituting a lavatory provided with a sink, a toilet, and the like.